Secretary
by sadsong
Summary: Grissom hires a secretary. Summary sucks but please read and review. I would love you forever if you did
1. Chapter 1

I sigh walking into the building. Night shift is new for me. Being a secretary is new for me. Las Vegas is new for me.

"Can I help you?" the girl at the front desk ask as a look of digust crosses across her face.

"Yep. I'm Grissom's new secretary."

"Oh...well you'll need to go sign in and heres your name tag." she says handing me a newly made laminate with my picture from a few days ago plastered on it.

"Thanks. Where do I sign in?"

"In the locker room. Down the hall to the left, it'll say locker room on the door." she replies sneering and returning to her typing.

I roll my eyes and walk in the direction of the locker room.

His office is darker then I remember. But the bugs are the same. Jars of bugs. Pictures of bugs. Books about bugs. I shudder and focus on the man at the desk.

"Hi Grissom." he made it very clear upon our meeting that it's Grissom, Gil, Griss, or any abbreviation of Grissom I could think of but Mr.Grissom would not work.

"Ah Fargo. Glad your here."

"Thank you."

"Come in. There's your desk." he says pointing to the desk in the corner and letting his eyes fall back onto the paper in front if him.

"Anything I can do for you?"

"Um..yes actually. I need you to go pick up some results from Greg in DNA just tell him that you need results for me. And he's going to hit on you so ignore him."

"Uh..ok." I don't mean to laugh but it IS kinda of funny when your new boss warns you that someone will be hitting on you.

"And you can go to the break room and get you something to drink if you want."

"Thank you. I'll be right back."

I twist the door open and stop.

"Uh which way to the break room?"

"Three doors to your left.."

"Thank you."

I open the door to the break room and greeted with two people staring back at me. The guy is well bit with a shaved head. The women is shorter with blond hair. They stop talking and just look at me. It's probably the hair. I get a lot of looks because of my hair. Or it could be the outfit. On second thought it's not the most 'work appropriate' outfit. Or they could just be rude. I hope it's not the latter. I don't mesh well with rude people. I usually get fired.

"Hi." I finally say.

"Hi...uh who are you?" the blond ask.

"I'm Fargo, Grissom's secretary."

"Grissom's secretary? Why the hell does he need a secretary? He's not logical. On any note I'm Catherine Willows. CSI."

"Nice to meet you." I say shoving my dollar into the coke machine desperate for my drug aka Diet Coke.

"And I'm Nick Stokes."

"Hi." I mumble.

"I hate to sound rude but how old are you?" Catherine ask

"Nineteen. And that wasn't rude. I have 3 brothers. 3 older brothers." I smile twisting the cap off of my drink.

"Bless your heart."

"Thanks."

"Oh come on guys are not that bad." Nick intervenes.

"Yeah right." Catherine laughs.

"Hate to cut this short guys but could you point me in the direction of DNA? I have to pick up results for Grissom."

"Oh god..Greg." Nick says.

"Is Greg going to rape me? Because Grissom already sayed he's going to hit on me and now I'm scared."

"Hit on you? I won't be surprised if he just dies when you walk in." Catherine laughs.

Nick points me in the direction of DNA and I slowly make my way there suddenly scared of whats waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: THANK YOU to anyone who read/reviewed. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going to tell you the truth but so far it's been pretty fun to write. It should also be known that I am a new CSI fan(meaning I'm trying to catch up on all the episodes by renting seasons out on dvd at Blockbuster because I am too poor to buy them) so forgive me for any errors(I also suck ass at the 'csi terms'. Oh and in my story Greg is still a lab tech because..well I like him like that. And it's in modern time.

DISCLAMER: i dont own CSI or any of the characters. I asked CBS for them for my birthday though. We'll see how that works out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly push the glass door open and enter the lab. A young guy with spiky hair looks up from his desk and smiles a goofy smile.

"Hi. I'm here to pick up results for Grissom."

"Who are you?"

"Fargo. His secretary."  
"Ohhhh I see. Grissom has a secretary?"

"It's my first day. Results?" I ask holding my hand out.

"Are you in some sort of hurry?" he ask smiling in what I guess is an attempt at appearing smooth.

"Yes."

"What for?"

"Grissom wants the results."

"Fine fine. Here they are. Tell him I got a match."

"Will do." I say snatching the envelope and making my way to the door.

"I uh..I like your hair." he calls.

"Thank you. I like yours too." I look at his hair, my friends and I call it 'the emo cut'. Short on the sides with a fringe/bang thing sweeping into your eye. His comes equipped with two horizontal lines shaved onto the side.

"Don't be a stranger."

"I won't be."

'That wasn't that bad.' I think to myself as I walk back to Grissom's office. He seems nice even. Someone I'd be friends with back in L.A.

Grissom is standing outside of his office talking to a brunette who isn't facing me. He's smiling and laughing. I contemplate turning around but realize it's too late when I see him motioning for me to come here. I walk slowly feeling sorry for interrupting his good time. She's probably his wife even though Grissom just doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would bring his personal life into his work life.

"Fargo this is Sara Sidle she's one of my CSI's" shocker "Sara this is Fargo my new secretary."

"Hi." I smile extending my hand.

"Hi." she smiles back and shakes me hand.

"Are those my results?"

"What? Oh yeah. Greg said he found a match."

"Awesome." Sara says, I must look confused because she follows it up with "I'm working this case too."

" Oh haha I should have known that." I mumble. There's something about her that makes me feel dumb.

"Well how was your meeting with Greg?" Grissom ask

"Did he drool?" Sara adds.

"Nice. And no he didn't/ He was actually really nice and didnt hit on me."

"Greg? Greg Sanders?" Grissom ask with a look of shock on his face.

"Is there more then one Greg?"

"No."

"Then yes Greg Sanders. Hey maybe I'm not his type." I laugh.

"No you are definatly his type." Sara says absent mindedly "I think I know why he didn't hit on you though."

"Sara?" Grissom ask quietly but I hear the worry/jealousy in his voice. These two definatly have something going on.

"It's nothing. It was nice meeting you Fargo. I'm gonna go follow up with the vic's sister there's something not right about her story."

"Nice meeting you too."

"Ok I'm going to go talk to Greg about our match."

"Bye." Sara says alking away quickly.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask

"Huh? Oh um I left a piece of paper on your desk. I need you to type it out for me ok?"

"Alright will do."

"If you need me I'll be in the lab with Greg.

"Ok." I smile going into the datk office and sitting at my desk.

I don't know how I managed to get lost on my way to the DNA lab. I'd been there only 20 minutes before. I roll my eyes and curse my habit of not paying attention on how to get from one place to another. I finally give up and look for someone to ask for directions. My eyes fall on a tall, slim man walking my way.

"Hi I hate to bother you but I'm a little lost can you point me in the direction of the DNA lab?" I ask

"Uh yeah sure. I'm on my way there now I'll show you."

"Great thanks your my hero!"

"I'm Warrick. And you must be Fargo."

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Nick mentioned you."  
"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your ha-...You the only new face around here."

"My hair? It's ok you can say it. I'm aware that my hair isn't normal." I laugh running my hand through my long hair. It's a combination of red brown and blond. I change my hair like people change clothes. I get bored with it very easily. My mom says she doesn't remember my natural hair color. Neither do I/

"Well I like your hair. It's...interesting."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Ok thats all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave me reviews! I'm intrested to know what you people think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: THANK YOU to anyone who read/reviewed. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going to tell you the truth but so far it's been pretty fun to write. It should also be known that I am a new CSI fan(meaning I'm trying to catch up on all the episodes by renting seasons out on dvd at Blockbuster because I am too poor to buy them) so forgive me for any errors(I also suck ass at the 'csi terms'. Oh and in my story Greg is still a lab tech because..well I like him like that. And it's in modern time. ALSO THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! BUT I HAD TO END IT SO...YEAH. IT GETS BETTER THOUGH..OR AT LEAST I THINK IT DOES.

DISCLAMER: i dont own CSI or any of the characters. I asked CBS for them for my birthday though. We'll see how that works out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We talk and laugh all the way to DNA.

"Greggo where are my results?" Warrick ask walking into the lab.

"Right her..hey Fargo." he smiles. He isn't at all smooth but damn it he's cute.

"Hi. Where's Grissom?"

"You just missed him...he uh left for a crime scene."

"Damn it. See ya around Greg. Nice meeting you Warrick." I sigh walking out the door towards Grissom's office before they can mutter their replies.

I run my hands through my hair and rest my head on the desk. No one tells you that nightshift is this boring. Well it's not boring for the CSI's they are off solving crime. And it's not boring for Greg because he's always busy analyzing DNA or reading one of his surfing magazines. It's just my job that sucks. I close my eyes and cover my face with my arms.

"Learn to have some fun Fargo! Your only young once!" he yells tearing off his shirt and running full force into the water

"Be careful!" I laugh even though he isn't listening. I watch him splash around in the water and it doesn't take long for him to motion me too the water.

"I'm not going in the water." I yell

"WHAT?!"

"I'M NOT GETTING IN THE WATER!"

"That's insanity!"

"Well you know me I am insane." I say edging towards the water. I gave down the beach and when I look back he's gone. Panic tears through my body. I look around. It's completly empty. I run into the water searching for any sign off him. I look into the water to see red. Then the pain. Then the sickening voice thats so close I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Don't move."

I jerk awake and fight the urge to scream. I put both of my hands on the desk and breath. Breath.

"Quite a dream."

I look up to see Grissom standing in the doorway.

"Oh yeah...sorry. Anything you need?" I close my eyes and try to regain my composure.

"No. Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Just a nightmare. I'm going to go get myself something to drink. Want anything?" I ask standing up and walking towards him and the door.  
"No I'm fine." he says moving out of my way.

The halls are never empty here. And thats something I welcome. I walk into the breakroom rubbing my face. I hear two voices talking in a hushed tone but when they notice me they stop. I glance at them trying not to seem obvious. It's Greg and Sara and he looks sad.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Sara smiles stepping away from Greg.

"Whats that smell?" I ask sniffing the air letting the string odor fill my nostrils.

"Coffee. Blue Hawaiian." Greg says.

"What? That shits like 50 bucks a pound!"

"Yes..well $40 actually but..I'm impressed." he smiles moving towards me.

"My friend in LA drinks it."

"Have you ever had any?"

"No I was scared to touch it. He would have cried."

"Well you can have some of mine." he smiles looking me up and down. Half of me wants to scoff and the other half wants to laugh. Sara beats me to the scoff so I laugh.

"Thanks but no thanks. I prefer Diet Coke."

"Your missing out."

"Maybe next time."

"Sure...see you." he smiles grabbing his mug and leaving.  
I look at Sara who shakes her head and laughs.

"Sorry that I interrupted your conversation." the bottle hisses as I twist off the cap.

"Nah we were done talking anyways."

"Aren't you working the Hillsburg case?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting on Nick."

"Well wait no more I am here." the slow voice says. I can see him smiling before I turn around.

"Hey Nicky."

"Hey Fargo...did you just call me Nicky?"

"Yeah got a problem?"

"Not at all."

I've never been one to shamelessly flirt like this. But what can I say I've always had a thing for southern accents. Besides it's not like anything will come of it.

"Are you ready Nick?" Sara ask sounding a little annoyed.  
"Yeah. See you in a little while Fargo."

"Of course." I smile.

I follow them out of the breakroom but turn left when they go right.

"Fargo. Fargo."

I stop and turn the face the open door.

"Hey I know you are Grissom's secretary and all but could you go get my results from Greg please?" Catherine ask looking up from the table she and Warrick are working at.

"Sure." I say even though I don't really feel like seeing Greg right now.

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

I hear the music as soon as I round the corner to the lab. It's a Black Flag song. I resist the urge to sing along at the top of my lungs and open the door."

"Greg."

He continues to nod along to the music.

"Greg."

Nothing.

"GREG!"

He spins around in his chair nearly falling out of it in the process.

"Heeey." he smiles hitting the pause button on the cd player. "Here for some of my coffee?"

"No. I'm here for Catherine and Warricks results."

"Oh uuhh I'm not done with them yet."

"Ugh..uhh ok I'll tell them."

"I'll be done in a minute if you want to stay."

"No thanks." I smile as I begin to hum the Black Flag song and walking out the door.

alright guys its short and a little on the dumb side so please forgive me. Let me know what you think! But be nice please -Britt


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: THANK YOU to anyone who read/reviewed. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going to tell you the truth but so far it's been pretty fun to write. It should also be known that I am a new CSI fan(meaning I'm trying to catch up on all the episodes by renting seasons out on dvd at Blockbuster because I am too poor to buy them) so forgive me for any errors(I also suck ass at the 'csi terms'. Oh and in my story Greg is still a lab tech because..well I like him like that. And it's in modern time. Hi to anyone reading. Also I don't know how old Lindsey is soo...I guessed. Sorry for the wait..it's been crazy. And just a little sidenote..I feel sorry for britney spears. Anywho...here it is.

DISCLAMER: i dont own CSI or any of the characters. I asked CBS for them for my birthday though. We'll see how that works out. all the spelling/grammer mistakes are mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I scream but the crashing of the waves drowns out all the sound. An excruciating pain overwhelmes me and I fall limp in his arms. I feel the warm sticky blood running out of my wound.

"Where is he?" I whisper

I allow myself to be pulled out of the water.

"Where is he?" I ask a little louder.

He drops me on the ground and I hear the car door open. Every scenario that I've seen on Oprah runs through my head. Never let yourself be taken to the next location.

"WHERE IS HE?" I scream. Not because I think he will answer. But because I'm praying someone will hear me. I Iift my head to scream but I'm greeted with sharp pain on my forehead. Then nothing.

"Fargo..Fargo..."

I snap my head in the direction of the voice.

"Are you ok?" Catherine ask looking a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Wanna come eat dinner with me?"

"Yeah yeah. That'll be cool."

"Great. Go grab your stuff."

We take a seat in the back of the diner and I grab the menu. I haven't eaten all day. After ordering and getting our drinks Catherine cocks her head and looks at me.

"So how are you liking Vegas?"

"I like it. I've lived in L.A. my whole life so it's...it's a good change."

"Good I'm glad you like it."

"Yep. Look I don't want to sound ungrateful but uh..why did you decide to eat with me? I mean..."

"I know how lonely it can be moving to a new place."

And she's right. I have been lonely. I don't know anyone here. In the two weeks I've lived in Vegas I have rented 25 movies from Blockbuster and watched them all by myself. I should get out more.

"Well thanks. Eating by yoursefl gets lame after awhile."

"Well..you could ask any of us when we are taking our breaks. We don't mind..in fact we want you to come with us. We don't like eating alone either."

"I know but Warrick and Nick usually go together..you and Sara usually go together. Grissom..well no one knows when Griss goes and I think he likes it that way. And Greg well..I haven't thought about Greg really."

"Well believe me any of us would love to have you."

"Thanks." I smile looking at the table as the waitress delivers our food.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Do you?"

"Nope. I'm too busy with work and Lindsey."

"Lindsey?" I ask regretting it. Thats one of those questions you see in movies and the character always regrets asking it.

"My daughter. She's sixteen."

"Really? Wow...you don't look old enough to have a sixteen year old daughter."

"I started young." she smiles biting into a piece of bacon. "You know I know it sounds lame but maybe you and Lindsey could hang out sometimes. Nineteen to fifteen isn't that big of an age difference and I think she would really like you."

That doesn't sound lame at all. That actually sounds great.

"That would be cool."

"Really? Awesome. She's out of school next week so maybe I'll let her come down one night."

'Sounds great."

He would be sixteen. I shake the thought out of my head and focus on my pancakes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Grissom?" Nick ask sticking his head in the doorway. I look up from my computer and smile. There's something about Nick Stokes that makes me happy. Maybe it's the voice. Maybe it's the smile. It's probably both.

"He uh he's at a crime scene. Need to drop something off?"

"No no theres not. Are you busy?" he walks into the room and rest his hand on Grissom's desk."

"Nope. Not at all. Why? Something I can do for you?" I ask pressing send and signing out of my email.

"Um well..no nothing I can think of. Want to come to the breakroom with me? Grab a coke and a candy bar."

"Sounds good." I smile standing/

Nick comes to my side and we walk out together. The walk to the breakroom is semi akward. We don't speak instead we look at each other and smile like idiots.

"What'll be?" Nick ask standing in front of the drink machine.

"Diet coke please." I ease myself into a chair. I fell off my bed a few nights ago gaining a pretty nasty bruise on my lower back.

"Ugh how do you drink that stuff?" he makes a disgusted face as I take a long drink and he unwraps his Twix.

"Easily. And this is coming from a man who eats Twix bars."

"Thousands...MILLIONS of people eat Twix bars."

"Well MILLIONS of people drink Diet Coke."

"Ok ok you win." he smiles.

"I always do."

We probably look repulsive. Shamelessly flirting like this. My mother would slap me and tell me he was too old for me if she knew.

"Catherine and you had dinner last night?"

"Yep. We actually had breakfast but ya know."

"I do. You know you could come eat with me..or anyone anytime."

Catherine must have told him about our conversation. I bet she told Sara too, and Sara probably thinks that I'm a baby. She probably thinks that anyway.

"Thanks Nicky."

"Of course Fargy..."

"Never call me Fargy again." I laugh

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok this time. Now excuse me I have to go talk to Warrick. Thanks for the drink." I smile patting his shoulder and walking out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thin blond girl approaches me smiling. She looks so much like Catherine that you couldn't NOT tell they were mother and daughter.

"Hi! I'm Lindsey. You must be Fargo."

"That I am." I smile.

"Your hair is so awesome."

"Thanks." I'm beginning to think that people in Las Vegas have never seen 'crazy' hair.

"Sorry if you don't really want to talk to me. Sometimes my mom makes me meet people who don't really want to meet me." she says quietly.

"What? No I wanted to meet you!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Great!."

She's a cheerleader. She doesn't have a boyfriend. She has a crush on someone named Matt and his girlfriend is a whore. She likes yoga. And she talks very fast.

"So who do you think is cute? Here I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"Like..I think that Archie is cute. Who do you think is?" she leans on my desk and watches me.

"Oh..no one."

"No one?"

"Nope. Besides dating co workers doesnt usually work out." I say in an almost robot voice.

"Well thinking someone is cute doesn't mean you have to date them! But ok."

"Hey Fargo, oh hey Linds. This is for Griss ok?" Greg smiles walking into the office and setting a folder on Grissoms desk."

"Ok I'll tell him."

"Thanks. Um I'll be back later." he says walking out quickly.

"He's funny." Lindsey smiles.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but you should head home Lindsey it's getting late." Catherine smiles through the doorway.

"Fine. Heres my cell phone number. Call me we can hang out."

"Ok will do."

Catherine smiles at me and leads Lindsey out.

A soft knock on the door makes me look up. Greg smiles and walks in.

"Wanna go eat?"

"Um.. I was gonna go with Cat..."

"Oh yeah she told me to tell you she got tied up on a case. If you don't want to go with me thats ok.."

"No I want to go with you Greg. Geez don't be so emo." I smile standing up.

"Great! I want to take you to this really cool place that I think you will like."

TBC! Sorry it's a little jumpy but this chapter had to happen I think. Let me know what you guys think!!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: THANK YOU to anyone who read/reviewed. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going to tell you the truth but so far it's been pretty fun to write. It should also be known that I am a new CSI fan(meaning I'm trying to catch up on all the episodes by renting seasons out on dvd at Blockbuster because I am too poor to buy them) so forgive me for any errors(I also suck ass at the 'csi terms'. Oh and in my story Greg is still a lab tech because..well I like him like that. And it's in modern time. Hi to anyone reading. Also I don't know how old Lindsey is soo...I guessed. I have nothing to say really except thanks for reading and reviews make me dance soo please? OH AND YES I'M AWARE THAT I'M MAKING A BIG TIME JUMP BUT..OH WELL

DISCLAMER: i dont own CSI or any of the characters. I asked CBS for them for my birthday though. We'll see how that works out. all the spelling/grammer mistakes are mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg slides into a dark booth and grabs a menu. The whole resturant is dimly lit and basically empty minus the waitresses and an old man in the corner who looks like he's been here for a long time. I sit across from Greg and open a menu of my own.

"What kind of place is this?"

"What do you mean?" he ask not bothering to lift his head to look at me.

"What kind of food?"

"Your looking at the menu..."

"Oh well yeah but..nevermind." I sigh looking back at the flimsy menu.

Sushi.

He was right I should like this place. Sushi is my all time favorite food in the world.

"What are you getting?" I ask finally.

"Two crab, one tuna, and rice."

"Me too." I say pushing the menu away.

"Copy cat."

"Damn you caught me." I smile as the waitress comes up.

"Hey Greg nice to see you again." she smiles.

"Hey Deb."

As soon as she walks away I look at Greg and laugh.

"What?"

"Come here often?"

"Ohh...yeah. It's my favorite place."

"I see."

"Plus it's um always open late and stuff so I can come in...you know?"

"Yeah.."

"Soo how do you like Vegas?"

"Um fine I guess. I haven't really been around much yet."

"Oh yeah I didn't really get around much in my first couple of weeks in the city."

"How long have you been here?"

"Three years."

"Oh where are you from?"

"San Diego."

"Ahh I'm from L.A.!"

"I know thats cool."

"Sure." I smile and laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open the door to my apartment and stop in my tracks when I realize that things are not like I left them. I resist the urge to turn around and run and instead grab my cell phone and walk slowly into my living room.

"You should really get better locks on this place Farg, I picked these so easily it wasn't even funny." a familier voice laughs.

I drop all my things and run to hug my best friend in the whole world Amanda. She smiles and pushes her long red hair out of her face.

"What are you doing here??" I squeal finally letting her go.

"Well L.A. got boring without you so I figured why not come to Vegas. Besides it was very obvious that you were just dying to have me come out here."

"Oh yeah sure sure. So your staying??"

"As long as you'll have me."

I look at all the bags sprawled around in my living room.

"You got rid of your apartment didn't you?"

"Yep. And I sold all my furniture and half of all my other shit so I have A LOT of money!!!!! I'll take you shopping. Now which bedroom is mine? And how the hell do you afford this very nice three bedroom apartment?"

"Yay for shopping and I don't care whichever one you want. And I'm kind of ashamed Manda...I thought you knew me. My lovely parents are funding the rent. I pay the other bills."

"Your right I should have known that."

"Look whore I'm going to go sleep for a few hours then we can hang out."

"God you are so lame. But whatever slut what the hell ever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel the wind on my whole body. It's so damn cold. I lift my head only to let it fall again from the pain that shoots through me. I know I have to get up. I have to run. I have to get help. I finally force myself up trying to ignore the pain raging throughout me. I look around. Theres nothing in sight excpet my car. I run towards it but I have to stop every few steps because of the pain. Something is definatly broken. But I have to get to my car. No matter what. I have to get to my car. I pull the door open even though it weighs a hundred pounds. The dumbass left my phone. He took everything else but he left my phone. I let the first tears fall from my eyes. And I punch in the numbers9-1-1

I walk out of my bedroom and glance at the clock. Two hours until I have to go to work. I shouldn't have taken a nap.

"You ok? You look a bit pale." Amanda says letting her 'concerned face' show.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Was it about..."

"NO it wasn't." I lie.

"Ok just making sure."

"Well I'm ok. I have to get ready for work." I mumble turning around and going back to my room.

I wave to everyone and go to my desk. Grissom isn't in his office. But he hardly ever is. I look for the folder he usually leaves with my work assignments but instead find a white envelope on my desk with my name printed on the front. I open it up and nearly pass out at the site of the words on the paper.

DUN DUN DUN HAHAHA OK GUYS PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY IF IT SUCKS!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: THANK YOU to anyone who read/reviewed. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going to tell you the truth but so far it's been pretty fun to write. It should also be known that I am a new CSI fan(meaning I'm trying to catch up on all the episodes by renting seasons out on dvd at Blockbuster because I am too poor to buy them) so forgive me for any errors(I also suck ass at the 'csi terms'. Oh and in my story Greg is still a lab tech because..well I like him like that. And it's in modern time. Hi to anyone reading. Also I don't know how old Lindsey is soo...I guessed. I have nothing to say really except thanks for reading and reviews make me dance soo please? Ugh I was not happy with the last chapter at all so heres another one.

DISCLAMER: i dont own CSI or any of the characters. I asked CBS for them for my birthday though. We'll see how that works out. all the spelling/grammer mistakes are mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shove the piece of paper back in it's envelope and grab my cell phone.

"Speak." Amanda answered.

"He wrote me a letter."

"Who?"

"Him."

"Him who? Oh oh my God why? Why would he do that? What did it say?"

"I don't know I just saw his name on the bottom of the envelope."

"Don't read it. Not yet. We will read it when you get home from work. Ok?"

"Ok." I mumble

"You gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Have a good night Amanda." I sigh hanging up before she has time to say anything else.

I brace both my hands on the desk and close my eyes.

"You alright?"

I turn around to see Jim Brass. He smiles weakly.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"You look a little pale."

"Oh really? I should get out in the sun more I guess." I smile trying to push everything to the back of my mind.

"You know what I mean. Do you know where Gil is?"

"Um no he wasn't here when I came in want my to page him?"

"Nah nah I'll do it. I'll see you a little later."

"Bye." I sigh and sit at my desk to begin my work.

In my short time here I've become more of a secretary to all the CSI's and a few of the detectives. Grissom never really has enough for me to do so I pick up results for everyone and type most of the things they need typed. I enjoy it because it gives me something to do.

"Ew." Warrick sighs pushing his sandwhich away from him.

"No good?" I ask although the answer is written on his face.

"No. My uh my wife thinks that we should be on diets so she packed this...I don't even know what it is."

"I didn't know you were married."

"Oh um well I am." he smilesweakly.

"Well uh I'm going to McDonalds. Want anything?"

"I think I love you Fargo." he smiles pulling out his wallet. I laugh and write down his order alongside the orders for Sophia, Greg, Catherine, Jim, and Nick.

"Hey Fargo. Want me to ride with you?" the familier southern voice ask from behind me.

"Yes please." I smile turning to look at Nick.

I follow him out and as I walk past DNA I feel Greg's eyes on me. I turn to wave but see Greg glaring at Nick.

I push the apartment door open. Tonights been too long. I stumble into the kitchen and look at the note on the refrigerator.

"Hey ho there's some pizza in the fridge. Wake me up.- Manda."

I smile to myself and take out the pizza. After that I wake up Manda.

"So hand it to me." she says eating the pepperoni's I pick off.

"I don;t think we should read it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Give it to me Fargo. You don't have to read it."

I slide the envelope across the table and close my eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh it's short but better then the last chapter I think.


End file.
